


moonflowers

by gayhems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 2000 words of kissing, Kissing, M/M, thats literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhems/pseuds/gayhems
Summary: this is just a copy-pasted chunk of a 25000 word slow burn leokumi fic i wrote when i was 16 and am never going to finish





	moonflowers

**Author's Note:**

> happy 6 am i didnt feel like editing this old beast of a prose piece so it probably makes no fucking sense

The door slammed shut behind him when Leo got outside, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust before navigating himself in the direction of the garden. Light from the ballroom windows bled out over the Hoshidan garden, illuminating the path just enough for Leo to see his way to Takumi. And there he was, sitting in the grass with the most serene look on his face. It almost felt bad to disturb him. Almost. 

The moonflower vines crawling up the wooden posts was gorgeous, but Leo wasn’t really looking at anything but Takumi, watching his eyes dart from the plants to the sky and back again. After the cycle went on for a while, he broke the silence. 

“You told me once that the stars are different here,” he started, unsure of whether his voice would shatter the calm atmosphere, “Can you show me what’s different?”

Takumi looked over at him again, nodding with a smile that could heal millions. Leo melted at the sight, moving closer to sit right next to him, looking up at the sky with a deep sigh of contentment. Without a thought, Takumi rested his chin on Leo’s shoulder, pointing out constellations and giving a surprisingly articulate explanation of how they differed from the ones in Nohr. Needless to say, Leo was impressed. After his explanation was done, he stayed where he was, tipping his head to rest against the side of Leo’s neck. 

The night dragged on, pausing for very few interruptions and distractions, until they were face to face. They’d been having a very intense game of “20 Questions” before Orochi had come outside, Kagero tailing her. After the two of them had wandered off, and their conversation was almost out of earshot, Takumi leaned into the space between he and Leo. Leo’s pulse spiked needlessly at the borderline sinister smirk that had crossed his face with his movement, heart hammering against his ribs harshly.

“Say, Leo,” Takumi’s voice was hushed, as if someone was listening in, “Ever kissed anyone?”

Mortified, Leo exclaimed that of course he had, and who did Takumi take him for. Takumi’s laughter filled the garden, light and airy. After he’d quieted down, he shook his head, admitting without shame that he hadn’t kissed anyone “for real” before. Maybe it was the small amount of alcohol that he’d had with supper, or maybe it was the hazy atmosphere that made him meet Takumi in the middle, almost touching foreheads with him. He could never and would never be able to explain what entered his mind and made him think it was even a little appropriate to ask if Takumi, his closest friend, wanted to kiss anyone. Had he considered such a ridiculous idea a year earlier, he would have beheaded himself for even dreaming of kissing the enemy. But Takumi was his friend, and Leo couldn't help but more.

Music spilled out of the windows as Takumi nodded, first barely moving his head, then let his eyes drag down Leo’s face to give a prolonged look at his lips. The response wasn’t even a little subtle, and god if that didn’t send a shiver down Leo’s spine and a squeeze of confidence to his chest. He had never in his life been so desperate to kiss anyone.

It only took the quiet mumble of, “yeah,” for Leo to reach his hand out to catch the edge on Takumi’s jaw, tipping his head back just enough for them to be eye-to-eye. He had absolutely no clue what he was doing, but made the decision that it couldn’t be that hard, considering Takumi said he’d had no actual prior experience to compare this to. Oddly enough, it was Takumi himself that leaned up and kissed Leo, lips landing first at the corner of his mouth, pressing a single sweet, affectionate kiss there before he worked up the guts to move along to actually kiss him. As soon as contact was made, Leo’s hand dropped to Takumi’s side, catching on the curve of his waist and lingering there, fingertips pressing ever so gently. His skin radiated a comforting warmth, drawing Leo in without fail and effortlessly holding him there. Despite the unsatisfactory taste of sake and the wine served with supper, every sensation that came with kissing Takumi was heavenly.

It had felt like ages before he’d be able to see him the last time Takumi went away, and having Takumi close to him was a dream Leo couldn’t even begin to fathom. Every inch of him was art, star-speckled and cosmic, unraveling beneath Leo’s fingers as he shivered from the cold of the grass underneath them and the bite of the nighttime breeze. Every time Takumi went to pull back, Leo followed him, draining his lungs of all the air he had left, despite how breathless just being near Takumi made him. Eventually his chest burned and his throat hurt, and he had to breathe.

The sound of their mouths separating for the first time wasn’t all that satisfying, but the breathless sigh that came from Takumi right after was worth the entire world. Then they were kissing again, this time with Takumi’s hands buried in Leo’s hair, fingers pushing the useless headband out of their way as he moved closer, bare feet sliding against the cool grass. Leo’s hands curved around the small of Takumi’s back, holding him exactly where he was. If someone was to come along and see them, it wouldn’t change that Leo was, in that moment, at the peak of his night. Eventually, they had to breathe, and Leo nearly melted once more at the sight of Takumi’s face, flushed light pink in the low light, and rumpled hair, falling from its traditional comb and spilling down the back of his neck. As far as first kisses went, this was the peak of the tallest mountain in either of their lands.

The shoulder of Takumi’s yukata slipped again, his obi having come loose after hours of extensive movement, fabric moving slightly against the palm of Leo’s hand. As soon as their mouths were separate again, Leo was pressing feather-light kisses over the ridge of his collarbone, murmuring Nohrian phrases of affection. Takumi didn’t know what he was saying, of course he didn’t, but he tried so hard to respond, whispering in his own language, peppering in Leo’s name occasionally. Opening his eyes, he focused on only kissing the freckles distributed across the tops of Takumi’s shoulders, a difficult feat considering the very little he could get to.

“Now they really are angel kisses,” Takumi giggled, fingers curling around the hair at the nape of Leo’s neck.

The adoration in his voice carried over the moonflowers, suffocated by both the overpowering music and the kiss Leo pressed to the corner of his mouth. Takumi’s hands changed position to rest on Leo’s cheeks, their warmth knocking the breath out of Leo before he could get a chance to kiss him. The next kiss was different, slow and soft and all Takumi. It sent goosebumps careening across Leo’s skin, soothed away by sweet nothings brushed against his lips between kisses. He could hardly manage to respond, too wrapped up in the feeling of cool grass on his ankles and the subtle taste of sake on Takumi’s lips. Leo didn’t even notice that time was slipping away like sand.

The music from inside was making his ears hurt, only to have them soothed by the mindless mumbles that spilled from Takumi’s mouth when he tried to speak and breathe at the same time. His fingers traced the bones in Leo’s face, mapping them effortlessly as he opened his eyes wider to memorize the serene look that crossed his friend’s face at the affectionate contact. Every now and then, Leo would lean forward and kiss him again, satisfied with the way it took every ounce of air from his lungs and made his brain jump through hoops.

Setting his gaze on the moonflowers as Takumi leaned against him, Leo reflected on how the hell he planned to explain his absence paired with having what he assumed had to be bruised lips after all the action they’d just experienced. He was better off than Takumi, though, who had pale blotches scattered up and down the sides of his neck and across the minimal space of his collar. There was probably an apology in Leo’s very near future just for that, but he didn’t feel inclined to worry much about it until later. Instead he just watched the stars wink down at them, savoring the way Takumi felt against him, sharing their warmth. He felt intoxicated by the sensation of Takumi’s eyelashes against his neck and the occasional sigh that escaped him when he got too deep in thought. It was then, for just a split second, that Leo considered that he could be in love, as inconvenient as it may be. 

From around the corner came Orochi again, but instead of going back to the door she’d come from, she hesitated in the front of the garden, laughing to herself. She directed a pointed look to Takumi, wagging a finger at him with yet another gleeful laugh, before she finally went back inside, Kagero tailing her from an unknown location. As soon as the door shut behind them, Takumi kissed Leo again with so much enthusiasm that their teeth clashed as he rose onto his knees. Leo’s arms curled around him again, the motion very easily becoming natural to him as the night went on. Without fail, Takumi’s hands returned to his hair, fingers curling around the milk blonde strands as he shuffled closer, no doubt staining the fabric of his yukata. Ignoring the possibility of staining his clothes, Takumi clung to his friend like a lifeline, as if letting go for even a second would shatter the thinly formed relationship they’d unexpectedly entered. 

The air felt sharp in Leo’s lungs when he inhaled, tightening his arms around Takumi’s waist as if it’d prolong the amount of time they had before someone came looking. After all, they could only be alone in the garden for so long before someone realized they were both gone and worried they were beating the shit out of each other again. As relaxing as being in the garden was, there was still an edge of anxiety stemming from how open the area was and how hard it would be to avoid addressing it if someone did see them. Leo, obviously, wasn’t embarrassed, but the prospect of a family member catching him with Takumi, someone they assumed he hated with his entire being, halfway in his lap, with the makings of a few hickies on his neck, was mortifying beyond belief. So he kept an eye out, smoothing his hands over Takumi’s sides to keep them from fidgeting too much. 

The door opened again, causing dread to course through his veins, only to be overwhelmingly relieved when it was only a very drunk Ryoma letting one of the many cats that roamed the castle outside. It scampered past the two of them and into a hedge at the end of the garden, meowing along the way. After that, Takumi settled for just lying against Leo again, a little too anxious to do much else, what with the constant interruptions. Leo ran his fingers through the hair that’d fallen away from Takumi’s hair comb, eventually laying back against the grass to look up at the stars over them with a sigh. As they laid, Takumi looked up at him, shifting up to be closer to him, behaving as if moving in any other direction would drive a stake through his heart. After being sure the coast was clear, he rested his chin on Leo’s shoulder again, turned over so that their bodies overlapped. 

When Leo whispered “I don’t want to let go,” Takumi kissed his lips again, cradling his face and begging him not to. Leo, inevitably, kissed his back, stealing “I love you”s from his lips before they could form, dreading the time he’d have to spend on his own. His head was swimming when Takumi kissed his lips one last time, this time sweetly and gently, before sliding off of the grass and into the populated ballroom, fingers trailing down Leo’s arm as he departed. The touch was so light it could have been his imagination, but the lack of familiar warmth was all too evident.


End file.
